Office Work
by SierraTwins
Summary: What happens when Hichigo get's bored in Byakuya's office? Yaoi don't like, then don't read.


This is my first Hichi X Ichi fan made story. This is YAOI, don't like it then don't read it. I have to keep this quite cause my parents don't know I like Yaoi, so I get all of my ideas from my friends, god bless us all,.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Why so serious king?!"- Joker mixed in with Hollow Ichigo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The albino partner followed his king into Byakuya Kuchiki office. The red head had to drop of papers to the captain. Being careful that no one saw his hollow, he made his way in through the sliding doors. Of course Byakuya wasn't there.

"Were the hell is he" the redhead snapped in thin air.

Hichigo sat down on the desk. He played with various paper work. Tempted to rip several of them into pieces.

"Hollow don't touch those"

"An' why?" the Hollow protested.

"Because ya'll knock everything over"

The Hollow ignored his king and continued to play with the papers. Ichigo's eyebrows twitched with every swipe of paper hitting the desk. The teen walked over and put his hand over the papers. He didn't even know why he brought him along in the first place. He's just going to get in trouble for it.

The redhead tried to walk away when cold hands gripped tightly onto his wrists. He was pulled into a rough and demanding kiss. A blue tongue slipped it's way into the hot mouth. The kiss broke leaving Ichigo panting.

"King" the albino purred into his kings ear. "We haven't don' anythin' for weeks" he said scrapping his black fingernails down the redheads hips. It was true they haven't done **Anything **at all. Ichigo could feel himself getting excited inside. The cold hands now traveled down to untie the teens white sash.

"H…Hollow we can't here" the teen protested.

"Course we can. It's not like tat' old fool is here"

"But he can" he was cut of with pale lips. Pale hands slipped there down the teens pants. Hichigo played with Ichigo's slit.

"Ahhh….Hichi" the teen moaned. Ichigo gripped onto the white hakama. Hichigo started pumping the teens erection at a steady pace.

"Aahh…Yes. So good!" The hand pumped even faster now. The albino nipped at Ichigo's collar bone.

"What do ya' want'" the Hollow purred.

"Yo… your going to…to get us in trouble" Hichigo didn't like this answer. He tightened his grip around the erection.

"Shit….aahhhh"

"What do ya' want" the Hollow repeated. The teens hands moved and grasped his lovers hair.

"You…..I…I want you" he said knees almost buckling underneath him. Hichigo grabbed his king and switched him spots on the desk.

"Good. Tis' will be good" he smirked licking his lips. The hollow looked over his flustered king. Ghostly fingers slipped into the teens slit. He began a steady pace , and gradually increased.

"Y…Yes. Faster" the teen moaned . Hichigo ignored the pain of tan finger ripping through his scalp.

"What ever my King wishes." He thrusted in him faster. Moans and sharp breaths of air filled the air.

A knock on the door made the lovers stop in there tracks.

"Captain. Are you in there?" Abarai hollered out. They didn't answer. They could hear the sliding open., but it stopped when someone out in the hall way stopped him.

"Renji have you seen Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked the Lieutenant.

"No, sir"

"He was supposed to be dropping off papers. He's late" the Captain said annoyed.

"Maybe there already in your office" when Renji said this, the couple separated from each other like nothing happened.

"Yes, perhaps"

The sliding door opened just as Hichigo returned into his Kings inner world.

"Kurosaki? There you are"

"Yeah I just dropped the papers off" the teen walking out of the room.

"Hey Ichigo. Your face looks hot . Your not sick are you?" the redheaded Lieutenant asked.

"No, it's just hot" the teen quickly explained while walking off. _Damn you hollow_ Ichigo hissed inside his head. He could hear his Hollow laugh in the back of his mind.

"_Don' act like ya' didn' enjoy it_" The teens face cooled off. _Besides we'll finish what we started later" _the Albino purred.

One again the teen felt the excitement run through his body.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. My other story are much longer cause they do a lot more.

But I am excepting request if you would like to send some.

Enjoy future Story's!!


End file.
